


5 times when Clint shows his love to his teammates and one time they all reproduced it.

by Aijja



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 5+1, Clint Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, Multi, OT6, Unrequited Love, h/c, hints of angst, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aijja/pseuds/Aijja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint would die for any one member of his team. He's at least a little bit in love with each of them.</p>
<p>(Can end up a sixsome or moresome, just a pair, threesome, or gen - any pairings, I don't mind. Whether it's his internal reflections on all of them, or a 5+1, or part of a larger story...it's all good.)</p>
<p>Kink meme fill and no real pairins except Canon pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times when Clint shows his love to his teammates and one time they all reproduced it.

Clint would die for any one member of his team. He's at least a little bit in love with each of them.

  
(Can end up a sixsome or moresome, just a pair, threesome, or gen - any pairings, I don't mind. Whether it's his internal reflections on all of them, or a 5+1, or part of a larger story...it's all good.)  
Round 3 - http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/4305.html?thread=2979793&#t2979793 

 

**5 + 1 times when Clint shows his love to his teammates and one time they all reproduced it.**

 

_Clint has always fallen easily in love with everyone. Too easily, has gotten himself burned so many times in his life. That is why, nowadays he doesn't tell it, doesn't say it out loud. Doesn't dare to risk it. No one will love him back anyway. But he loves the people around him and wants to show it in small ways, in small ways that they won't notice and he won't get burned when the initial rejection and abandoment comes._

 

 

1 Natasha 

 

_He pretty much fell in love with her at the first glimpse. She was beautiful, fierce and could kick his ass, if closer than hundred feet, anyway she liked. But then she became his partner in everything and he fell in love with everything about her. She was his sister from different parents and as so the physical lust disapperared and more deep felt love took its place. Clint would do and had done anything and everything for her (Budapest was the manifestation of that love)._

 

So as tuesday morning rolled around and Natasha didn't join them for the almost everyday, mandatory, teambonding breakfast, Clint took a tray from the cupboard and loaded it full of sweet fruits and berries, croissants and coffee before stealing the paper from Tonys sleepy fingers (no one knows why the technophile insists on ordering an old fashioned paper when everything could be read from online) and gets muffled complaints as a result. Ignoring him and wishing good morning to the others that just wandered in, in various states of awakeness, he disappears towards the living suites. 

 

A timid knock and soft call of her name and then he's granded permission to go in. Carrying the tray and paper he steps in and heads towards the bedroom to find Natasha. She lies on her bed curled in a ball and squeezing a pillow between her legs. Clint makes a cooing noise of sympathy and sets the tray and paper on the bedside table. Carefully he sets his hand on creamy white thigh and makes a little rubbing circles with his thumb. 

 

”Do you need a rubdown?” A tiny nod and then he's settling behind her and his fingers are rubbing her hip and abdomen while his other hand tangles in her red hair. He presses a small kiss against the side of her neck.

 

”Do you wanna movies? Stories? Music?” Natasha seddles closer to him and hums contendly before commanding him to sing. A chuckle and he starts.

 

_Still I sit here where you left me alone_  
My feet in the water, feet in the water  
I took the road you did n´t dare to go  
Rocks on my chest and knees on bruises  
  
We travel fast, my voice and me,  
one penny in the pocket, penny in the pocket  
It´s enough to build my town   
with guardian angels looking after you and me  
  
I see the waves embrace the shore  
I`ve got my feet in the water, feet in the water  
I´m speaking in a brand new tongue  
confidence flying high and free  
  
We got to drive away to explore  
world and its corners, sides and corners  
He felt safe with a loaded gun  
poor mans warranty, long-life warranty  
  
I see the waves embrace the shore  
I`ve got my feet in the water, feet in the water  
I´m speaking in a brand new tongue  
confidence flying high and free 

 

When he's finished he starts another and another until Natasha rolls away from his touch and demands that he gets her chocolate and a fresh cup of coffee before attacking the trays contents. He does.

 

 

  1. Steve




 

_Steve is also easy to fall teeny bit in love with. He's compassionate, sweet and looks after them as best as he can, which is pretty good. And he sure as hell isn't hard to look at either. And Clint refuses to admit it but when Steve looks after him after rough missions or nights (and Natasha isn't there) by providing food and company to get him through the rough patches his heart throbs and and he feels a little happier inside._

 

Steve is going through his fifth punching back furiously when suddenly his hand is intercepted and he's flying through the air. Lying on his back and blinking up he tries to figure out what happens when a smirking face appears upside down in his vision, blocking out most of the sight of ceiling. 

 

”Hey, Cap. You know, going hand to hand is more constructive than massacreing poor innocent bags. So how about it?” Steve looks confused for a moment and then he frowns. 

 

”Not the best of times Clint. Maybe another day,” he tries to dissmiss the other but the pleased-with-himself grin still keeps in his vision.

 

”Nah. I think this is the perfect day. You wanna beat someone up and I'm prepared to help you with that.” Steve looks at him disapprovingly.

 

”I don't want to beat _you_ up and besides...”

 

”You can't. I mean you can try but I'm pretty good at looking after myself. So get up and let's go!” And then the smaller man is tugging Steve up by hand. Steve crosses his arms and is frowning at Clint who dances few feets back grinning like this is the best idea ever. Before the taller of the two could utter anymore protests there was a fist flying towards his face. The supersoldier deflected it easily but another punch was already coming before he could utter more protests. The assassin was attacking with quick rhythm, punches and kicks that Steve had to really try to block. After a few minutes of Steve only defending himself and Clint really not letting up the attack the defendee started to fight back. This resulted in in even wider grin and enthuastic kicking combo that was blocked and countered. 

 

They sparred a long while, even when Clint knew that his body had passed the state where this was friendly exercise and instead had turned into real exercise of not getting seriously beat up. But it was worth it because Steve, slowly to warm up but now more than enthuastic, really seemed to get something out of almost pommeling him to death. Past things, people, horrible anniversalies, something or the other. Clint was just glad that he could help. Finally Clint missed a furious punch directed at him and found himself flat on his back, aching and a sweaty, heavy breathing Steve Rogers on him, twisting him into a secure lock. He could have propably twisted away and continued the spar but enough was enough. Steve held him in the lock for a bit behore apparently remembering himself and releasing Clint, stammering up and offering apologies. Which Clint waved away smiling.

 

”No prob. Feel better now?”Steve nodds smiling back hesitantly and then giving him a hand up. Clint punches one of the massive arms (not as massive as Thors but still..).

 

”You okay now or want to get drunk with me?”

 

”Can't get drunk, sorry.”

 

”Right. Forgot. Then I'm calling movie night, anything you want to see?” Clint asks looking up and into blue eyes. Steve shrugs, like it doesn't matter and Clint sighs.

 

”Then I'm picking. How about Wizard of Oz, pizza and popcorn?” 

 

Steves answering smile is blinding and totally makes up for days of aching and bruises.

 

  1. Tony




 

_Tony is asshole and Clint has disliked him ever since Natasha had been appointed as Peppers assistant. Finally meeting the man hadn't exactly changed his mind. The billionare is still self-centered asshole that doesn't know when to shut up to save his life. But then he invited them to live in the tower that had been just months before Stark-tower and he actually isn't that bad if you get past the outer dickness. He's funny, good at conversations and killing time and yeah, he kind of funds all of their living. (Clint is sure that Pepper does something and as so gets tax refunds or something from it. No one does this much charity without getting something back from it.)_

 

Tony is doing something in his lab that involves lot of shouting at Dummy and pulling at his hair when he's suddenly grapped from behind and dragged away. He looks completely baffled at Clint who is dragging him towards his bedroom.

 

”And what do you think you are doing? I just figured out that I need to insert in my calculations how QP retains all the power of LP but accommodates the Hessian matrix of second derivatives...”

 

”You have your anniversary dinner with Pepper starting in 40 minutes.” And that did get a move on Tony. The scientist ran to his suite and straight to his bathroom with humming Clint jogging behind him. Tony was shedding his clothes but still had time to get offended.

 

”Really? Mission impossible-theme? You obviously have no respect for me!” And with that he jumped into the shower admonishing JARVIS for not reminding him about the date. Apparently he had turned JARVIS off from the lab when he had tried to do so. Huh...

 

”There're clothes for you on the bed, roses on the nightstand and a little gift also. You'll pick her up from the office and take her eating and dancing. Or something like that. JARVIS knows more,” Clint shouts over the sound of shower. Just then Tony emerges dripping and drying himself in big, fluffy towel questioning look in his eyes.

 

”Why are you doing this, Barton?”He asks, totally unselfconscious as he throws the towel away and starts putting the clothes on. He's surprised to find that the clothes are fashionable and will look good on him. The man in question shrugs.

 

”Because of reasons. And JARVIS was kind of the other cuplrit but he couldn't do everything himself even though he is awesome.”

 

”Thank you Mr. Barton.”

 

”You're welcome JARVIS.”

 

”Nice to know you're making friends. Eventhough he is an AI,” Tony snarks pulling on the dressshirt.

 

”You are one to talk, Stark. Before 'vengers came into picture your human friends equaled the AI friends.” Clint comments and sticks his tongue out.

 

”Touché, Barton.” Stark grins and crouches down to put his shoes on. When he's done and stands up Clint is there offering a bunch of roses and a small giftbox. Tony takes them, eyeing them suspiciously. The archer grins, slaps the suited mans shoulder and reassures him.

 

”Relax. I did some digging, Peppers going to love them.” Tony nods, smiles and kisses Clint on the cheek. 

 

”Thanks darling.” Dumbfounded Clint is left standing there while Tony makes his way to his date, giggling along the way. 

 

 

  1. Bruce

_Bruce is the easy one. Whether green or not Clint enjoys his company. He's sweet and quiet but with a wicked sense of humor. But he's also so sad and heartbroken, who forgets to eat from time to time but who hasn't got a pepper to remind and bring him food. So when he can, he fills that spot. Bringing food, drinks and caffeine and occasionally dragging the man away to join teambonding things and so on._




 

Bruce woke up in a field. This itself was particularly nice improvement compared to waking up in the middle of city or other populated area. Blinking a few times before sitting up and finding Hawkeye kneeling beside him, offering a steaming styrofoam cup. Thanking his teammate with a raspy voice he took the cup and drank the milkycoffee with obvious delight.

 

”So I have pants, shoes and hoodie here for you. Pick up will come in six point four minutes,” The archer was explaining while pointing to a bundle of clothes next to him. Come to think of it the purple blanket was propably Hawkeyes contribution as well. 

 

”What happened?” Bruce asks while setting aside his coffee. Clothes first and rest of caffeine later. But the agent didn't turn away to let him dress modestly. Not even when he grapped the clothes and giving Clint a pointed look. When that still didn't change the pleased look on the younger mans face he cleared his throat.

 

”Could you turn around. I'm not used to dressing when someone is staring at me that close.” Hawkeye seemed confused.

 

”Really? I'd have thought that it would be normal for you now,” Clint teases but turns around. Bruce huffs and starts pullind on the gray sweats.

 

”Well yes, doesn't mean that I like when people look at me when I'm naked if not completely necessary.” 

 

”Understood. Not oggling you if not given permission,” he waves two fingers over his shoulder to give a little ”salute”. Bruce huffs to himself, amused.

 

”So how did the battle end?” 

 

”You know. We kicked ass, Hulk was not satisfied by the things he got to smash and wandered around trying to find more things to smash,” Clint answered with his usual good cheer. Bruce swallows but doesn't get to start his opinion on the subject, when the archer was already continuing his explanation.

 

”I tagged along to make sure nothing bad happened and enjoyed the ride,” Clint assures him, laughing. Bruce sighs content with the information before stiffening again.

 

”What? Enjoyed the ride? And you can look now I'm decent.” With that Hawkeye turns around and is grinning again like a madman.

 

”Yeah! Jade Jaws gives amazing piggyback rides.” Bruces eyes widen and he sputters in horror.

 

”Relax. We're buddies.”

 

”I didin't know that was possible.”

 

”Stranger things have happened, doc.” Before a reply could be figured out a helicopter was coming closer. After that it was all shuffling around and getting taken in and checked out. Bruce decides to ask the next time when Clint brings food to his lab. And Clint is happy to comply.

 

  1. Thor




 

_Thor is way too easy to fall in love with. He's smiling all the time and being so darn cute about everything that Clint had a hard time trying not to squeel at him and pet his hair. They have a weird bromance going on in few weeks after Thor and his... Jane come to live at the tower. He didn't know how to describe the two lovebirds other than that. Still he and Thor had a nice time when Jane was away working or whatever. They watched silly kids movies, ate unhealthy food and sparred from time to time. They did not go out after the first incident (Pepper had made them both swear that it would not be repeated.)._

 

Clint woke up with a start by a sniffling thundergod that bursted into a room and threw himself on Clints bed.

 

”Thor, what?” 

 

” My fair Jane has left me!”And now he's totally awake.

 

”What?” Clint scrambles from underneath the blankets and is sitting up when Thor explains his horrible fate. After few minutes of wailing and Clint understands the problem. 

 

”Wait! WAIT! Thor! She didn't leave you forever. She has a conference and will be back,” Clint tries to explain. Thor ceases his story and looks at his shieldbrother in amazement.

 

”You know this how?” 

 

”Well she has been talking about it for a week. And I think she propably didn't want to wake you up as her flight left before dawn today,” Clint tried to reason to him. A look of guilt passed on the demi-gods face. Clint watches adoringly at the now stammering and blushing mountain of a man.

 

”I may have not listened wholly when my Jane was talking to me.” Clint stiffles a giggle.

 

”You would not be the first person to do so. It is something that comes with relationships. You can't alway pay 100% attention to them. ” And Thor is nodding like he's actually understanding something.

 

”I see. I shall wish to speak about this with my Jane when she gets back.”

 

”You do that. Now, it's not even five in the morning. Can I go back to sleep?” The smaller male complains with a smile on his face. Thor looks guiltier than before.

 

”Of course my dear Clinton. It is only right that you would wish to rest more. However...” And the God looks even more sheepish if that is possible (it shouldn't be).

 

”I am not accosted to sleeping alone. It is not the way of Asgard and here on Midgard Jane has always been my bed companion..” The huge hunk of man traills off. Clint blinks. Then blinks again.

 

”So you want to sleep in my bed? With me. For company?” And there it is. The should be illegal puppydog face. Clint crumbles but throws aside half the covers. 

 

”Get in. And don't snore.”

 

”Verily, I shall try.”Thor hums happily as he gets under the blankets, wrapping himself around Clint as tight and secure as he can. And the little spoon doesn't mind because it has been a long time since someone held him.

 

+1 Where Clint shows that he's ready to die for them all and he is loved back.

 

There's bomb on the roof and none of the others are going to make it in time to deal with it. Clint wastes few minutes of investigating the device until he's sure that he can do nothing about it either. There are two options, either get rid of the bomb so that when it blows up noone will be hurt or get everyone out of area. 

 

The latter one is not possible. There are too many people, too many civilians to get out of the way. And he has no way of knowing how powerfull the bomb is. He spots one of the flying scooter things coming closer and he knows what to do. Selecting his grabbling arrow he aims and fires when it's almost on top of him . The arrow hits and second later another arrow drops the alien, fishlooking thing, out of the vehicle. It stays hovering. Grinning with grim determination he scoops the bomb up and climbs the few meters of rope to sit on the thing. Straddling it he holds the device carefully, watching as the numbers go past. Two minutes. He has time to get over the sea and toss it in. He hopes.   
  
Hitting the accelator, and it's weird this thing is almost like a flying motorcycle, Clint heads towards the open water, ignoring the yells from his comlink. He goes as fast as he can willing the vehicle to go faster, for time to go slower. He's just on top of the water when the timer informs him he has thirty seconds left. 

 

”If this doesn't work, I'm sorry. I love you all,” He says in to his com.link. He can see Tony flying like a mad man towards him. Again he ignores the curses and flies farther away. When he has ten seconds left he scoops closer to the water and throws the bomb. He doesn't waste time looking at it but tries to go up,up and as far away as he can. 

 

It isn't far enough, the water hits him and his vehicle. Clint has time to think 'Cool, I made a tsunami' before he flies and drops under the water. It hurts, like dropping on a pavement. Clint knows how to deal with these, knows to just let it go and wait until he starts floating. It takes a long time until he stops spinning around and starts to float. His lungs are burning and he was just seconds away from panicking. He starts to swim upwards as quickly as he can, but the surface seems so far away. His eyes are closed and the only thing he can concentrate on is just swimming away from the darkness. Finally he breaks the surface, then he's coughing up water and wheezing in air and he's alive and how the hell did that happen. Tired from fighting and nearly dying he's content to just lay on his back, floating, waiting for pick up. 

 

He hears the Ironmans arrival and musters up a weak smile. His com.link isn't working but that's fine. Clint raises his hand and he's picked up. Weakly he protests about the bridal style carrying but Tony tells him to shut up and he does. The archer stays awake until he's dropped in a car and there is Steve ready with the blankets that the supersoldier drapes around him as tighly as he can. Natasha informs him that the battle is over and he's stupid and at the next training session she's kicking his ass. Thor hovers around everyone, looking worried and uncertain on how to proceed. When they leave de-hulked Bruce gets into the car with him and starts checking his condition. Clint mutters and complains but does as he's told. 

 

Later, after medical, flight home, shower and de-briefing Clint is being tugged along by Thor and Natasha. He's tired, hungry and he wants something warm to drink. But the others drag him into the common area and into the TV room. A laugh escapes when he sees that there's a huge pile of blanket and pillows on the floor which is now covered in mattresses, a smiling Tony bringing more to the pile. Steve is bringing platefulls of hot food, chinese, pizza and everything else. Bruce carries a tray filled with mugs of tea and hot chocolote behind him. Then he's forced into the pile and wrapped again in blankets. Clint feels warm, happy and soon there's food and hot chocolate in his hands and he doesn't remember the last time someone looked after him like this. Steve sits on his left and Bruce on his right and Natasha is lounging on the couch playing with his hair. The other two are near their feet attacking the food and making a mess. Bruce and Steve scold them and Clint laughs and Natasha places a kiss into his neck and whispers into his ear. 

”We love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Second kinkmeme fill and second for Avengers. I have no beta and I'm not english native so sorry for any inaccuracies in grammar. 
> 
> Song is Feet in the water - Eva & Manu
> 
> Tell me what you think, please?
> 
> And sorry for the stupid title. Couldn't figure out what to put there.


End file.
